


Yes, we are racing

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cameos, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, silly competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: There’s a schedule, the members stage a mutiny and Taekwoon knows much too well how to push Hakyeon’s buttons.Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	Yes, we are racing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoroughlynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/gifts).



If someone had asked Hakyeon that morning to say his plans for the night, he would probably have said a glass of wine or a midnight yoga session. A regular night in a regular week. Nothing dangerous, for sure.

And he would have probably been right, hadn’t the company told them that they would be having a new variety show project in Japan. The idea, they had explained, was for it to be mostly self filmed. They would bring them to a small town, and let them run around completing missions and discovering the charm of rural Japan, they said. They hadn’t given them any more details, wanting it to be a surprise as they wanted their reactions to be as natural as possible. 

And without any knowledge, of course, came a lot of questions.

“What do you think they will have us do?” Jaehwan had asked that night, grabbing a piece of chicken, not noticing Sanghyuk and Hongbin eyeing each other when he did. _Kids_ , Hakyeon thought, getting up from his seat to fetch a glass of milk. 

Just as he expected, by the time he was getting back, laughter exploded around the table, Jaehwan’s pout in full display as he tried to fight the spiciness somehow. As he slid the glass to Jaehwan, who took it playfully, Hakyeon felt very grateful he had kept to the other side of the table for now, no doubt that he’d be suffering the same fate had he dared to try. 

“I don’t know how you do it, hyung,” Sanghyuk said as Hongbin put a selection of non-spicy foods in Jaehwan’s plate for whenever he felt like eating again. “But no matter where we put the spicy food, you go for it first every time.”

“It just smells so nice,” Jaehwan whined, and grabbed for the glass, “I don’t know why it has to be this painful.” He mulled on it for a while and Hakyeon got distracted watching the cogs spin in Jaehwan’s mind. He’s not the only one, the rest of them watching as he drank the milk slowly, soothing the scorching pain in his mouth. “Maybe that’s what they will make us do? On the trip?” 

“Eat spicy food?” Taekwoon asked, and Jaehwan nodded. “It would be cool if we have to eat food for it.”

“But food here is way spicier,” Hongbin said, “why would they have us trying it?” 

Answers came at the same time from different parts of the table and when Wonshik raised his voice a little (“Because we are supposed to be experts in spiciness,” he said, and Jaehwan got up to high-five him all the way from the other end) Hakyeon was sure he was going to end up speaking with the neighbors before the night is even over. 

“They said something about rural Japan, right? So maybe it won’t be food?” Hakyeon said after a while, joining in the chaos.

“You think maybe they will have to go and plant some vegetables?” Jaehwan questioned, and Hakyeon couldn’t decide if he looked happy or not at the prospect. 

“We’ve done weirder things,” Sanghyuk said, no doubt thinking about them. 

It was then, as Hakyeon joined him to the memory lane trip, that he remembered. “I hope they make us collect stamps,” he said to no one in particular, more wishful thinking than anything. 

“Stamps?” Wonshik asked, leaning back on his seat. 

“There are these stamps in stations and places like that, as a proof that you have been there. My sister used to do it while I stayed with her, it was fun to try and find them,” Hakyeon explained, remembering the way his sister had gifted him his own stamp book after he had asked to stamp her book for her. 

“Isn’t that for kids?” Taekwoon asked, eyes fixed on Hakyeon.

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” Hakyeon said. Maybe he was getting a little defensive. “They aren’t in the middle of the way, so it’s a bit of a challenge to find them, sometimes. Even for adults.” 

“You’re probably biased,” Taekwoon replied, smiling a bit, and that’s when Hakyeon realized he was being teased. “There’s no way it can be that hard.”

Well, two can play that game.

“You think you would do better?” Hakyeon would realize later that the other four had lowered their voices and were looking very closely at any of their reactions. 

Taekwoon took a sip from his drink, looking steadily at Hakyeon as he did, “Than you as a kid? With my eyes closed.” The kids crowed, picking up on what was about to happen. 

And Hakyeon never even had a choice after that.

“If you’re so sure, let’s bet on it.” Hakyeon says. The world stopped as he looked at Taekwoon, as they waited for him. “Whoever has more stamps by the time we get back wins.” 

Taekwoon blinked, slowly, thoughtful. “What do I win?” he asked, so, so sure. 

“ _Whoever_ wins gets a favor. No questions,” Hakyeon shot back, seeing the spark on Taekwoon’s eyes flare up and tried not to smile in satisfaction.

Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon thought about it, finished his drink and put his glass down. He kept watching as Taekwoon stood up, dramatically, and extended his arm to Hakyeon. “Deal,” he said, in the end, his face the very definition of determination.

Never one to back out, Hakyeon got up himself and shook his hand solemnly, closing the deal, with four witnesses that no doubt will make them uphold their bet to the last consequence. 

As the dinner and conversation went on, Hakyeon felt the reality of what he had just agreed on fall into place. He went on with his night and laughed at everyone’s antics and tried not to think on the flaws of his plan. 

There was no way he was going to let Taekwoon win, therefore there was no way he would let this backfire on him.

***

Hakyeon knew as soon as the ink touched the paper that he was going to regret this.

He _knew_ with the same certainty that the sun was going to come out tomorrow that as soon as Taekwoon saw the stamp on his notebook that it was going to be war. 

He was giggling before he could stop himself, holding the notebook against his chest as he caught up with the rest of them on their way out of the airport. Sanghyuk was the first one to spot him, informing the others, and Hakyeon saw the rest of them turning around briefly before keeping on walking. 

Everyone but Taekwoon, who zeroed in on Hakyeon’s hand.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Hakyeon’s smile widened as he reached out, passing the notebook to Taekwoon. “Got one already!”

Hakyeon tried not to laugh as he watched Taekwoon look around the airport, trying to see where Hakyeon could have gotten one stamp already while trying to not get lost in the crowd. 

“Where did you find it?” Taekwoon asked as they walked through the doors, giving up on being able to find it before leaving. Hakyeon pocketed the notebook, carefully, dragging the moment as much as he could.

And then the minivan that will take them back to the city arrived and the manager ushered them inside, making it impossible for Hakyeon to reply. Hakyeon would be a fool to deny that he was enjoying this way more than he should.

“Right beside the bathrooms,” he finally said once he was comfortable in his seat and he had done absolutely everything he could have needed before settling in. “The perfect welcome to Japan, don’t you think?” 

He was playing with fire, he knew, but he still searched for Taekwoon’s eyes in the rear mirror and winked, the very last chance he had for this to be fair game vanishing right in front of him.

As he watched Taekwoon huff and pull out his phone, Hakyeon prepared for war.

***

“What do you mean you’re not?”

Wonshik stood in front of him, arms crossed, and if Hakyeon wasn’t having an hallucination, he might have just said that _I’m not rooming with you, hyung_.

Before Hakyeon had time to think of protesting against the rebellion, Sanghyuk was quick on stealing all but one key cards from his hands as Hongbin and Jaehwan walked to stand right beside Wonshik.

What-

“We,” Hongbin declared, pointing with his head at the four of them, “are not going to room with either of you while you are in the middle of your…” he hesitated and gave up, pointing at Hakyeon and Taekwoon accusingly, “whatever thing you have going on.”

Jaehwan nodded, joining their petty revolution, in Hakyeon’s opinion.

“You know how this works-” Hakyeon started to complain, huffing, but then Taekwoon stepped forward and took the remaining key card from Hakyeon’s hand, walking to the elevators by himself.

Hakyeon stood there for a couple of moments, looking at the group of traitors before rushing after Taekwoon. Some battles were just not worth fighting.

“I don’t know why you had to do that,” Hakyeon complained when the elevator doors closed behind them, and he hated how anyone could tell he was pouting just by how his voice sounded.

Hakyeon saw Taekwoon shrugging from the corner of his eyes. “I just wanted to nap a little, figured the winner would just come and find me.” 

There was a bait right there, but Hakyeon knew better than to take it.

“Good thing I came, then,” Hakyeon said, sneaking around to pull the key card from Taekwoon’s fingers. As soon as the elevator doors finally opened at their floor he took off, rushing to their room.

He could hear Taekwoon catching up with him quickly, so he sped up. The downside to this was almost crashing with the door once he found it and Taekwoon definitely crashing behind him as Hakyeon fumbled trying to make the key work. 

After some Taekwoon dodging and a couple more tries the door was finally unlocked, making them stumble their way in — almost falling onto the floor, face first.

_Almost._

It was probably because of that that they did not notice the very wrong thing with the room until the door was closed behind them.

The very unique and only bed in the room, right there for them.

“I think they gave us the wrong room,” Hakyeon muttered to Taekwoon’s amusement. 

“You think?” 

“They could probably change it for us if we went to back to reception now,” Hakyeon offered, watching Taekwoon warily as he walked inside the room and sat at the edge of the bed, his small bag forgotten at Hakyeon’s feet. 

Hakyeon was almost thankful that this mistake happened, it definitely would have not been the same with Wonshik. 

“I’m good if you are,” Taekwoon said, and then he had the _audacity_ to lean back against the sheets and wink at Hakyeon. 

It was like a switch was flicked, the mood changing instantly. This thing between them wasn’t quite new, but keeping it as a secret made it feel like it was. There was still a special kind of tension whenever they were alone together that was unparalleled to anything Hakyeon had felt.

Maybe it wasn’t keeping it a secret, Hakyeon considered briefly. Maybe it was just Taekwoon.

Hakyeon stood at the door for just a moment longer before he dropped his bag beside Taekwoon’s. Then, he walked slowly to the bed, to Taekwoon, eyes never leaving his.

Taekwoon’s smile was infuriating.

Of course, Hakyeon had to do something about it. So he moved even closer, and straddled Taekwoon. Legs bracketing his, hands on his steady shoulders, faces impossibly closer. 

If he leaned just a little closer they would be kissing. Instead, he talked.

“Are you saying you are not going to try and jump me in the middle of the-” 

And then Taekwoon was kissing him, hands on his hips keeping him steady and close for just a moment longer.

***

It took Taekwoon about half an hour throughout the next morning for him to not only catch up to Hakyeon but get an extra stamp before the filming started. Hakyeon immediately knew something was up when he stood in front of him, far away from the conversation Hakyeon was supposed to be paying attention to, and waved at him before disappearing to hunt Jaehwan’s snacks.

As soon as Hakyeon was released from the briefing he went to hunt Taekwoon before they had to be called for the show. As expected, he found him hidden with Jaehwan right in one of the side alleys, looking more like delinquents than the idols they were supposed to be. 

By the guilty look on their faces as Hakyeon walked closer, they probably knew it, too.

Hakyeon, however, was not there for that. As soon as he was within distance he stretched his arm, requesting for Taekwoon’s notebook without saying a word. Jaehwan rolled his eyes at them when Taekwoon gave it to him immediately.

“I can’t believe you went around while I was in a meeting with _the director_ ,” Hakyeon hissed upon seeing the stamps on Taekwoon’s own notebook. “This should be cheating.” 

“It’s a perfect welcome” Taekwoon parroted back at him, taking the notebook from Hakyeon’s hands. It was Hakyeon’s turn to roll his eyes at Taekwoon. As if Hakyeon was going to try something with it, with so many witnesses around. 

“Come on, kids,” Jaehwan interrupted them, getting up from the floor, “I think it’s time to start filming.” Hakyeon waited as they pocketed the remaining snacks, looking around to make sure they weren’t actually seen by anyone else. 

As if they needed any help to look shadier.

True to Jaehwan’s word, soon enough a staff came to collect them to start the show going. The plan, they had been told, was to unveil their mission on camera so their reactions were more real. They didn’t even say anything to Hakyeon, making sure nothing substantial slipped in front of him.

As the production team started to get ready, Hakyeon noticed that no one came to put mics on them. There _were_ overhead microphones getting ready around them but no sets were going to be put on them, apparently. 

He found out why soon enough.

“The idea, as you know,” the director explained, “is to promote the less touristy area of Japan.” As the interpreter translated everything to Korean to make sure they _really_ got it, a group of staff approached them with three bags. “Inside these bags you will have everything you will need for your day, including a map and the camera you will use. There will be three teams, each of with a different mission — which will be found inside of each bag as well.” 

Hakyeon looked at Hongbin, seeing his surprise reflected on his face too. It got worse from there. “You will be left at the station, and picked up in the afternoon, where we will make the individual interviews to add in later. But while you are there you will be relying on yourselves,” the director continued, either not caring or not seeing their shock as the news got translated to make sure they were understood. “And don’t worry about the language. We will be adding subtitles later, so just say whatever is on your heart.”

***

They hadn’t even started and Hakyeon was already aware of at least ten things that could go wrong before they even got onto the train.

Somehow, and experience told him he really did not want to know how, he had been paired with Jaehwan. As promised, they were all dropped off at the station together, and were pointed out the destination where they were supposed to get off at. 

“You can start filming whenever you want, get comfortable with the camera before you arrive,” the director had said before leaving, “but you must absolutely turn it on as soon as you get out of the station.” 

And judging by the way Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were filming each other as they waited for the train, Hakyeon didn’t think they were going to have a problem with that.

Looking around as they waited for their train, Hakyeon noticed a couple of things. The first one was that the station was pretty much empty, besides them; the second one was that Taekwoon, while he had entered the station with them, he was nowhere to be seen; the third one was that, while he was panicking about Wonshik potentially getting lost or Jaehwan making their whole footage unusable due to his brain to mouth filter, Hakyeon had forgotten the very important stamp competition. 

Then he saw it, movement on the corner of his eye catching his attention, Taekwoon walking around searching for— something. Looking one last time at the station clock, Hakyeon’s resolve set. 

Two could play this game, and Hakyeon was definitely not going to lose.

The train arrived then, wrecking both their plans of sneaking around, but after a quick train trip where they definitely did not sit closer than was necessary, the game was on again.

The station was small, and bare, and everything that needed to be seen was on sight by stepping on it. And sure enough, there it was by the station’s office, the small table. Unassuming, but available. 

He stepped out of the train, trying to get some advantage over Taekwoon discreetly when he heard Taekwoon gasp behind him and he just _knew_ he had just seen it. So of course, he took off towards it. 

Of course, that tipped Taekwoon off, who ran after him, and even tried to pull him away from the table. But even as Taekwoon wrestled with him to be able to use the stamp first, Hakyeon found himself smiling.

And as they walked back to their members, each with a new stamp on their collection, Hakyeon was happy to notice his happiness mirrored on Taekwoon’s face.

***

“ _Your mission will be to find the children of the earth_ ,” Jaehwan read, unfolding the paper slowly. He paused, and his nose scrunched in confusion when he thought over the words. “What do you think “children of the earth” means?”

Hakyeon stared at the paper Jaehwan was holding, glad for a moment that he was the one with the camera and his face was not the one on display for this because he had no clue what it could be.

“Maybe we should find some local produce?” Hakyeon suggested.

Jaehwan shrugged, only half convinced, but it was a start. Looking around, Hakyeon wondered what mission the rest of them had.

“At least we will be able to find something,” Jaehwan had said, “everyone has to eat right?”

An hour and a half later, they had still yet to find anything suitable. It was a small town, with only a handful of shops, and none of them, surprisingly, had fresh produce. Hakyeon’s conversation topics, for the sake of the show, were running out, and no matter how hard Jaehwan was trying to keep his spirits up, frustration was starting to get the best of him.

As it were, Hakyeon turned the camera off, already thinking of ways to bring Jaehwan’s mood up and maybe get whatever it was that they needed. They needed some help, that much was clear. 

Before Hakyeon could even open his mouth the fence of the house behind them creaked opened loudly, startling the both of them. An old lady stood there, hand gripping a cane, watching them.

“Are you boys lost?” 

Her voice had a touch of an accent and it took Hakyeon a little to understand her, but his heart was warmed instantly. 

“We were looking somewhere we could buy some vegetables, but we can’t find the shop,” Hakyeon replied. For a split second he wondered if asking for help was against the rules, but then he remembered Jaehwan’s mood and decided he did not care. 

“Ah,” she said, “there is none.”

“None?”

She shook her head, confirming their worst fears. “There’s a market on the weekends,” she explained. She must have seen something on their faces, a small flicker of hope, and she rushed to extinguish it, “about three miles away.” 

Jaehwan’s groan when Hakyeon relayed this information to him was so loud that even the lady watching them laughed, slowly but not unkindly. 

“If you are hungry, I can go get some food for you kids,” she offered, instead. 

“It’s okay, thank you,” Hakyeon rushed to say. The last thing he wanted was to take away someone’s food, he was sure Jaehwan would agree.

They needed to regroup and get more ideas, Hakyeon was thinking, when he noticed the little array of pots lining up the entrance. 

And that’s when Hakyeon saw it. 

The door the lady was standing on was not the entrance of a house, but a workshop. Jaehwan, by his side, seemed to be having the same revelation as Hakyeon.

“Hyung…”

“I see it too,” Hakyeon replied.

Behind the fence, different pottery pieces stood, all lined up and empty. It was so clear now that Hakyeon wasn’t sure how they did not see it the first three times they walked by this same house. 

The old lady was already turned away, walking back to the safety of the workshop, when Hakyeon asked. 

“All these pieces,” he said, gesturing to them with his arm to get the message across, “are they on sale?” 

They waited on her as she turned around slowly, appraising them again, as if she, too, had judged them wrongly.

“That’s right,” she said, nodding. “My husband has been doing these pieces for the last thirty years. Would you like to take a look?” 

“We would be honored,” was Hakyeon’s reply. 

“We’re never telling them how much it took us to realize this, right?” Jaehwan had whispered as they let themselves in.

“Absolutely not.”

***

They wanted their piece to be impressive and original but that it was also easy enough to carry so it wouldn’t get damaged on their way back, and they had been browsing for a while, looking for the perfect piece to bring back with them, when Hakyeon saw the beautiful flower pots on the side.

“Grandma, what are you doing here! I told you to rest inside, didn’t I?”

“These kids needed help, Jun-chan,” 

“Then at least sit,” “If they need help, you can tell me what to do.” 

“Such a good grandson,” 

Hakyeon didn’t mean to listen in, but the flower pots he had liked were just out of his reach. He turned around, ready to apologize, when he came face to face with the grandson. It felt familiar, somehow. Like Hakyeon had seen him somewhere.

“Do you think I could see those flower pots closer?” 

“Of course, dear,” and then “Jun-chan, can you get those for him and then bring me the box we have inside? The one marked with an S.”

Jun helped him reach the ones he was interested in and had walked back in to search for the box he had been instructed to when a small dog came in running through the open fence. He was immediately followed by another guy, around Jun’s age, if Hakyeon had to guess.

“Grandma, we’re back!” he exclaimed, noticing too late that they were not alone on the patio. “Ah, sorry, didn’t realize we had customers,” he said, and he bowed slightly in apology, but what struck Hakyeon the most was the smile.

The dog, after greeting his owner, ran around sniffing the new company. Jaehwan looked at him mildly alarmed when the dog went straight for him and Hakyeon had to hold on a laugh. The only dog he didn’t do this with was Butt and that was more likely to be Wonshik’s influence than any real effort on Jaehwan’s side. When the guy saw it, he immediately rushed to get a hold of the dog with both hands; one hand for petting and the other making sure it didn’t get anywhere where Jaehwan did not want to.

“It’s okay, he’s really friendly,” the guy said, and without taking the hands off the dog, he invited Jaehwan to join in. Jaehwan looked at Hakyeon warily and then back at the guy before nodding, acknowledging his word, and reaching down to let the dog greet him.

“Masaki here is really good with animals,” the old lady said, and Masaki smiled, bashful.

“That’s because they are both in the same wavelength,” Jun said, coming back outside with a box in his hands. The words might have sounded borderline mean, but the tone was unmistakably fond even to Hakyeon’s ears.

And if there was any doubt about it, Masaki’s only reply was to laugh and stick his tongue out in Jun’s direction.

Hakyeon tried to turn his attention back to the pots in his hand, all of a sudden feeling like he was intruding in a very private moment. The moment passed by, and only when Masaki went inside with the puppy to start up with lunch, Hakyeon was able to really focus on the matter at hand.

“Come take a look at these ones,” the old lady said, calling for Hakyeon to come by her side. She had the box Jun had taken out open, and Hakyeon peeked inside. 

Every one of the pieces crafted were unique, and Hakyeon fell in love. 

“They are all beautiful, ma’am,” Hakyeon said in awe, “are you sure I can take one?” 

“I like to see them go with someone that can appreciate them,” she said. “Feels like you would give them a good home.” 

As Hakyeon chose which one of the beautiful pieces he would end up getting home, Jaehwan called for him.

“Hyung, this one is perfect,” he said, and as Hakyeon turned around and saw what he had in his arms, he had to agree. A decorative bowl, navy on the inside but with gold lining the very edge. 

It really was perfect. 

They are on their way to the street after saying their goodbyes, their purchases securely packed, when something occurred to Hakyeon. 

“Actually, maybe you can help me with something else too?”

***

It was not until they were on their way back to the station that Hakyeon remembered.

They had filmed absolutely nothing of the whole mission. 

“Ah, hyung!” Jaehwan said, “We still have some time, we can just film ourselves before we catch up with the rest. They will never know.” 

“Jaehwannie, you’re a genius.” 

Their time was running out and Hakyeon wondered how the rest of them were doing. 

They were taking turns explaining what happened in the bits the camera was off, showing off their purchases proudly, when they heard the unmistakable sound of Taekwoon’s whining. 

“I’m tired,” they could hear Taekwoon say when they were within earshot, “I’m old and I’m tired, don’t I deserve a rest?” 

He had stopped walking and Hakyeon worried for a moment they were going to be seen. Jaehwan’s gasp beside him told him he was thinking the same thing. None of them moved, watching the scene unfold.

“When we are done with this, sure,” Sanghyuk said, pulling from Taekwoon to keep walking. “But you saw Hongbin hyung and Wonshik hyung, they were already done. And I don’t want to have to deal with you whining for losing.”

“I won’t complain.” 

“I call bullshit, hyung.”

It was hard to hold onto their laughter until they were far away enough, and the fact that they could hear the whine long after they were no longer close did really not help their case.

***

“Okay hyung,” Hongbin says, drumming his hands against the table excitedly, “the moment of truth has arrived: Taekwoon hyung here has five stamps. How many do you have?”

Hakyeon complied, handing off his notebook to Wonshik for impartial checking. He waited for Wonshik to review the contents of the book itself, trying to not let any emotion show on his face.

He did, however, focus on Taekwoon’s face. Taekwoon, who was looking at him as if he was sure he had won already, biting on the straw of his drink without taking his eyes off Hakyeon. 

“Six!” Wonshik announced, as serious as he could muster for something as silly as this bet. At his announcement, the table cheered, napkins flying in Taekwoon’s direction.

“One favor,” Sanghyuk announced, “that was the deal. You should shake on it, like adults.”

Hakyeon stared at Taekwoon, waiting for him to extend his hand first. The seconds ticked by and Taekwoon kept still, mouth on his straw, eyes fixed on Hakyeon, too. 

Finally, Hakyeon gave in and stretched his hand for Taekwoon to shake it. 

“Like adults,” he said when Taekwoon took it, enjoying the second it landed on Taekwoon and how he tried to pretend he wasn’t looking forward to it _at all_.

It was going to be fun, Taekwoon wouldn’t know what hit him.

***

It was late when they finally made their way to the hotel, but Hakyeon didn’t feel tired. How could he, when he could see that with every passing second Taekwoon was getting more and more nervous.

And if he was trying to be subtle while they were with the rest of the members, it really was difficult to ignore the moment they waved them goodnight before entering their room with Taekwoon’s eyes following each of Hakyeon’s movements, as if he was a bomb about to explode. 

Hakyeon was willing to admit that he was moving slower than he usually would, considering every move very carefully, from leaving the key card on the desk by the entrance to taking his jacket off and folding it on the bed. Every second that passed that he did absolutely nothing was one more second of Taekwoon’s attention. 

“You know,” Hakyeon said, finally turning around and looking at Taekwoon, “you owe me a favor.” Taekwoon was sitting on the bed by then, tired of standing, and Hakyeon made his way around the bed, making a point of not getting on it even as he leaned down, closer to Taekwoon’s face. 

It was worth it, if only to see him squirm the closer Hakyeon got.

“My only favor,” he said, right by Taekwoon’s ear, “is for you to say that I won.” 

It took every ounce of self control Hakyeon had to not laugh at the offended face Taekwoon made at that.

“Never. I don’t know how, but you cheated,” Taekwoon said, right after sticking his tongue out at Hakyeon.

“It’s a favor, Taekwoon. We shook on it,” Hakyeon tried, and it was near impossible to keep the amusement out of his voice this time. “Like adults.” 

Hakyeon should have known better than to let Taekwoon bring him closer by hooking his finger on his shirt and pulling. But he was only human and he was having a really good time out of teasing this very overgrown child he had for a boyfriend. Which is why instead of the confession he was expecting, he found himself with a licked side of his face and a giggling boyfriend trying to get away from the bed before it dawned on Hakyeon what had really happened. 

“You little-” Hakyeon muttered right before rushing to catch Taekwoon and tickle the confession out of him. 

Maybe, if he confessed, he would even kiss him for a little bit afterwards.

***

(They had to be up in less than a handful of hours, and here they were, curled around each other, with the hotel’s TV on and eating some snacks that honestly Hakyeon didn’t even want to know where they had come from.

He could hardly be mad about it when Taekwoon had given them to him as a peace offering after the tickling, and the kissing, and the other… methods used to make him confess his victory. 

It was peaceful like it rarely was in their lives, allowing them to just enjoy each other’s company. Hakyeon wasn’t about to take any of this for granted, not the feeling Taekwoon’s fingers in his arm, not the resting his head against the crook of his neck.

Hakyeon didn’t even know what they were watching, didn’t want it to matter. But he didn’t want to fall asleep, not yet. Not if it meant this moment would end and they would go back to sneaking around and missing this. So he focused on the TV as much as he could, keeping himself awake.

It was some kind of show re-run if he had to make a guess, but it made for good background noise, the games entertaining him enough to keep their eyes awake.

“You know, the guys from the shop where Jaehwannie and I got the pots looked an awful lot like the guys on this show.”

Taekwoon snorted softly, barely dislodging Hakyeon from his position.

“The ones that gave you the secret winning stamp?”

“Glad to hear you admit it,” Hakyeon gloated sleepily, barely moving so he could kiss whatever part of Taekwoon was closest to him.

Falling asleep to the feeling of Taekwoon’s lips on the top of his head before he could hear a reply.

Feeling warm and safe and in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy Aiba day!! ✨
> 
> Jenny, I hope you like this even a little 💕
> 
> Boxes it ticked (diagonal bingo!)  
> \- secret rendevouz  
> \- pets  
> \- (free space)  
> \- being competitive over something silly  
> \- what i think that would make you happy  
> \- happy endings  
> \- fluff  
> \- sharing snacks  
> \- and there was only one bed  
> \- cuddles
> 
> ~~ (More notes to come when reveals are up) ~~   
>  Now that reveals are done! Thank you to T for the beta, as always ;;♥ And M for the support through my sleepless torture to finish this.  
> To Jenny, I was so happy I got the chance to do this for you, as small of a gift as it was.
> 
> And if you gave this a chance, thank you as well ♥
> 
> I'm over on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yonireads), if you wanna hang out!


End file.
